The man of my Dreams
by The rebbellion
Summary: Jessie meets an old boyfriend from Military camp and hooks up Tony has to win her back or lose her forever may faith chose who will in Jessie over ...Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve I stared out at the falling snow and I was startled by the elevator opening I wanted to be in peace "Jessie! Someones on the roof!"Tony shouted "Um so?"I questioned Tony "he's on the railing he's gonna commit suicide!"Tony shouted "Whoa! what are we standing here for lets go!"I shouted as we hurried into the closing elevator and pressed the button that lead to the roof.

Minutes later

I was rushing to get through the snow the man's heels were at the edge and his hands on the railing "Sir!"I shouted and the man looked back "leave me in peace"The man muttered and his head turned back to the street and he looked down "Why do you want to die"I asked and he turned around to look at me "There is no meaning of life for me"He sighed and I was shocked "Your Ethan Goldberg"I remember his face from military camp his father was super rich and he was sent to the camp cause his father got out of retire from the military father wanted Ethan to follow his lead. "yea"Ethan muttered "It's me Jessie from military camp...we dated"I sighed and Ethan looked back "Jessie?"he turned his head and he slipped I rushed forward and grabbed his hand before he could plummet to the rushing ground of New York city from the roof and Ethan hung there hands slippery and I looked back at a startled Tony..."Tony help!"I shouted and Tony broke free from his shocked state and rushed forward he grabbed Ethan's free hand and we pulled till Ethan's heavy muscular body came over the railing and we hit the pile of snow it was cold and Ethan was breathing heavily "Thank you"he murmured in the snow "Hmm?"I rubbed my head and Ethan stood up "Thank you for coming Jessie"he sighed Tony looked at Ethan who's charming smile took my heart once again "Jessie...would you go on a date with me"Ethan smiled "um"I muttered and Ethan took my hands in his "please Jessie"He muttered. "o-okay"I sighed and Ethan smiled "pick you up at eight tonight?"Ethan smiled "Yea"I gave nob "I'll pick you up in my limo"Ethan sighed and left passed Tony who glared at him while he passed "Jessie"Tony said "A date...your dating me right now why didn't stand him up!"Tony shouted "he was about to commit suicide Tony what do you want me to do stand him up and watch him jump off the building Ethan's hurt and he needs someone!"I shouted "No! I rather see him die your my girlfriend Jessie!"Tony shouted "Your over reacting Tony!"I shouted "over reacting your my girlfriend ...going out with someone else is ...CHEATING!"Tony shouted "...I think we should breakup!"I shouted cutting off Tony's venting "...FINE!"Tony shouted as stomped off the roof inside and "FINE!"I shouted...I was alone in peace for a moment till Zuri rushed onto the roof "Bertram on fire!"She shouted at least for a minute of screaming.

Later

I sat on the couch in silence writing in my diary and soon startled by Luke "what's ya doing?"he questioned I shut my dairy and looked at the brat "Nothing Luke"I sighed "no your writing must be good"Luke was making a guess...he always did he grabbed my dairy and ran into the kitchen "why I never write in the living room"I sighed and I sprinted into the kitchen and I could here Luke reading out loud "Ethan A cute blonde...today he almost committed suicide and I saved him and I broke up with tony..."He read and Zuri and Emma were shocked "Whoa Tony and Jessie just got back together"Emma looked around at the three other children "Give me that"I grabbed the book out of Luke's hands and stuffed it under my armpit "I have a date to prepare for"I sighed and left the kitchen with the Ross kids faces in complete shock.

Minutes later

I had to get a good dress I looked around my closet and sighed Emma walked into my room in silence "Here Jessie best dress I could find for you"she smiled "what happened to tony and all"Emma asked "...Ethan asked me out on a date and Tony over reacted ...so we broke up"I sighed as I unzipped the dress and slipped it over my pajama's and zipped it up "...prefect"I sighed ..."Good luck"she sighed as she left with the hanger "okay"I sighed I felt very nervous...I might have been reunited with the man of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time I waited to get to the first level of the building in my nice pearl dress it was fancy and it reached the bottom of my knee's with nice silver heels that Emma found for me...I held a pearl purse and as I reached the first level the elevator made a ding and the door opened and I walked towards doors Ethan stood in front of a fancy Limo with a nice tuxedo on he stared and I saw Tony look at the rich boy and sucked his teeth and folded his arms I walked off to Ethan who smiled "Hi Ethan"I smiled "Whoa...who look great"he smiled. Ethan smiled and hugged me before opening the door "I'm bring you to my mom's store prefect pasta and other foods plus I have a present for you after we eat dinner..."Ethan smiled and the driver opened the door and we go in.

Later

Ethan was right the dinner was great here Ethan knew how to play the guitar he even played a Christmas love song to me I was really falling for him ...After the great night I got the gift ...A diamond necklace...Ethan and I stood at the front door...Ethan hugged me then leaned in and kissed me his lips were warm through the cold of the winter minutes later he went away "See ya later Jessie"he waved as he turned to the door ... "Jessie"he sighed "I had a nice time"he smiled as he sat down in the leather seat and the driver shut the door. Tony opened the door as the Limo pulled off and was out of sight "Jessie!"Tony shouted and I turned around "...Tony"I was being dramatic and Tony grabbed my shoulders ..."Lets get back together..."what no!"I shouted pushing that idiot off me "Jessie I love you...I felt terrible after we broke up you have to understa-"I cut him off "NO! I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! FOR NOW ON LEAVE ME ALONE!"I shouted before I tried kept my tears back. I let it go I didn't want my emotions to pile and boil inside me I had to let it go...I sobbed as I stood in the elevator waiting to get up into the pent house...I still loved him...I still loved Tony and Ethan...but I don't want to break there hearts. The elevator opened and Emma and Zuri waited "How did it go"Emma sighed..."great"I sniffed "why are you crying"Zuri sighed "Tony finally said he loves me"I wiped the tears from my eyes "Wow...that's...deep"Zuri paused through."I'm going to bed"I sighed as I walked passed them and up the stair.

Two days later

I've been hanging out with Ethan and ...Now he's my boyfriend...again...last night we got drunk and I woke up in Ethan's bed ...naked...Shit...we had sex...I found the use condom in the trash...two...used one's. today I felt terrible never had sex before Tony was such a pussy he never even asked ...Ethan had become the man of my dreams ...I like Ethan more then tony...I wanted to stay with Ethan I loved Ethan...


End file.
